


[PODFIC] The Huntsman's Reel

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competency, Dancing, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Politics, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: "Somewhere in this party," said Captain Illyan, "there are four Cetagandan assassins."





	[PODFIC] The Huntsman's Reel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Huntsman's Reel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884465) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



Cover made by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bVorkosigan%5d%20The%20Huntsman's%20Reel.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bVorkosigan%5d%20The%20Huntsman's%20Reel.mp3) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 00:28:45

## Reader's Notes

As I am not familiar with the Vorkosigan Saga, thank you to [A Pronunciation Guide to the Vorkosigan Universe](http://hell.pl/szymon/Baen/Cryoburn/Novels/The%20Vorkosigan%20Companion/1416556036__15.htm) for providing me with all the pronunciations I needed and then some. :D


  
---|---


End file.
